


Faded Days

by orphan_account



Category: D. Gray-man
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Lenalee-centric, No Romance, No Spoilers, OCs based off of actual characters, Sickness, don't worry its not serious the science division is very melodramatic, infirmary, science division, there aren't enough Lenalee fanfics out there, why did i write this seriously school just started what was i thinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a mission for the Order, Lenalee is sent to a small chinese town suspected of hiding Innocence, nothing strange there, right? unfortunatly, this isn't a run-of-the-mill check-for-Innocence mission. With unfamiliar faces calling themselves her childhood friends and an illness barring her from headquarters, Lenalee has to untangle herself from a web that seems too intricate to be an accident</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faded Days

"Reever?"  
The perpetually tired scientist looked up at Lenalee as she entered the room, letting her catch sight of his exausted face.   
"You called for me?"  
Reever nodded. "As you know, the chief is out sick, so i'm handling missions." Lenalee nodded, having just come from her brothers bed at the infirmary. "I thought you might like this one, and you do know chinese, so its a good match." Lenalee perked up at the mention of her mothertounge.   
"A-Anyways, people report seeing 'shimmering creatures almost out of the corner of their eyes'." Reever took a gulp of coffee.  
"So like ghosts?"  
"Either that or a mirage. The finders seem to think it could be innocence, but its not really definite."  
Lenalee hummed in thought. "It doesn't sound too hard. Any akuma activity?"  
Reever shook his head. "Nope. Just a simple solo mission really" He started to say something else, but was interuptted with a violent coughing fit.  
Lenalee quickly grabbed his shoulders to steady him, and placed her hand on his forehead. "Reever, i think you're coming down with something too!" She said worriedly, but unsurprised.  
"N-no, i'm fi-" Reever tried to object, but interupted himself with a coughing fit.   
"I think not. C'mon, lets get you to the nurse."  
Reever could only hand Lenalee her mission file before she steered him out of the empty room, deviod of scientists tiredly working on through the night

~*º˜☆★☆˜º*~

Lenalee stepped off the train, stretching off the day-long journey.  
"What a long trip!" She yawned as she walked into town.  
Lenalee looked around the town, analyzing it. It was big enough to have its own school, but small enough that the market was geared towards locals.  
Glancing at the market area, Lenalee could easily tell that the town wasn't that bad off when it came to money.  
Ignoring the shouts of sellers and the sweet smell of cooking porkbuns, as well as the glint of jewelry, Lenalee made her way in the direction she hoped an inn was. Taking out her folder Lenalee shuffled through the papers looking for the map of the town, which she could've sworn was just in the middle...  
Lenalee sqeaked as she walked into someone, quickly catching herself before she fell but dropping her file and suitcase.  
"Sorry!" Lenalee gasped automatically in english. she quickly knelt down and grabbed a few papers that fell out. "Sorry!" She repeated in chinese. "i wasn't watching where i was going. are you alright?" Lenalee rattled off as she scolded herself for dropping her guard. They could be a akuma for all she knew! She guardedly looked up to see a boy her age still picking himself up off the ground, obviously not fortunate enough to have caught himself.  
"I-i'm sorry too! I got lost in thought again..." The poor kid stammered. He looked around to see what fell only to see Lenalee already attempting to stuff the papers back inside the folder  
"Uh- um, y-you have a suitcase, are you a traveler?" He asked hesitantly.  
Lenalee smiled and nodded. "Uh-huh, i guess you could say i'm here for a business trip." She stuck her hand out, still ready to leap into battle "My name is Lenalee. how about you?"  
"Please call me Dragonfly" He said, taking her hand. (Lenalee sighed in relief when her hand didn't dissolve, it wouldn't've anyway but she was still paranoid)  
"So, Dragonfly, any good inns nearby?"  
Dragonfly happily nodded. "My Aunt has one! here, let me show you. c'mon!"  
Lenalee giggled as he led the way, opposite the direction she had been going.  
☆★~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~★☆  
The brunette nurse sighed as she looked at the patients, the whole science division.  
"Well, this is a mess." She commented to her friend. At this point in the night all you could do was keep an eye on them.  
The blonde nodded, shifting nervously. "Head nurse said it isn't contagious, but then how come it's so widespread?"  
"Oh, come on Ashley." The brunette snorted, "They probably worked themselves sick again. This isn't the first time they've done that."  
"Yeah but..." Ashley looked at the rows upon rows of sick scientists, and winced as she listened to their groans. "But monica..."  
"Look, there's our replacements. Lets hit the hay, alright?" Monica said, distracting her worried friend. And sure enough two nurses, a guy and a girl, walked over, clutching their hot coffees close.  
As she left, Ashley spared one more glance to the sick scientists, before leaving for her room.

And in the morning two new sick paitients checked in.

**Author's Note:**

> *IMPORTANT NOTES*  
> 1] Chinese is the main language in this fic, minus Black Order scenes.  
> 2] this takes place BEFORE the rewinding town arc  
> 3] chapter-wise, i'm trying to keep this fic short. 5 chapters is my limit.  
> 4] Please Review or leave Kudos if you like this! it lets me know what people think and motivates me! [if you're shy like me don't worry i'm not rude]  
> 5] NO PAIRINGS. AT ALL.
> 
> Well, enjoy my first fanfiction on this site. i have a few on FF.N but they're too embarrassing to put on here :P  
> Anyways, i was wondering if Lenalee had any friends before she was kidnapped by the order and forgot about them, and then met them again. so, ta-da~ *waves hands lamely*  
> if i don't update soon, harass me on my tumblr and i'll do something. Or just talk to me, no reason nessesary :) my URL is Lenaleexorcist. [for fellow dyslexics 'n stuff theres only two e's between Lee and Exorcist]
> 
> too tired to edit. i'll do it later :P
> 
> OC's [please help me name them. please keep in mind they're chinese]  
> 1] name:__- nickname: Dragonfly (because he flits around nervously)- [2]'s cousin. -personality base: Armin Arlert (SNK)  
> 2] name:__ -nickname:__ -[1]s cousin. lives with his aunt at her inn. -personality base: Gray filibuster (FT)  
> [3] name:__- nickname:__- journalist- personality base: Winry Rockbell (FMAB)  
> 4] name:__- nickname: Aunt- [2]'s mom- [1]'s aunt- personality base: Aunt Cass (BH6)


End file.
